


Into the Mansion of Nyx

by Dramione4eva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Paranormal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4eva/pseuds/Dramione4eva
Summary: What follows you as you read this poem? What looms over you as you scoff and shrug off the chills? Is that merely a gust of air or something more sinister? Read at your own risk!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Into the Mansion of Nyx

**Author's Note:**

> Creative juices were flowing and Horror was on the mind.......
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are most appreciated!

T'was a dreary summer's night  
And yet I felt the chill  
As book in hand I sat, determined to finish  
By force of sheer will  
Sitting back, with a flute of champagne in hand  
My thoughts drifted to a distant land

A land, barren of life, the darkness looming like an ever extending wall  
And yet a shriek tore through the silence, perhaps an eldritch call?  
And a presence I felt all around me, sinister in its nature  
Oh, what chased me, thirsting after my blood, what paranormal creature?  
And run I did, as the shriek tore my world at the seams  
Oh, wake I must from this nightmare, for this was surely a dream!

I have been running for quite a while now, perhaps a year or four  
Towards the wall of darkness, still looking for a door!  
The supernatural being grows closer, its shriek still ringing through the air,  
And before my inevitable death, I have decided to do what I think fair  
And so I assure you, oh reader, this poem the ones who see  
Will not live a luxurious life, Nay! They shall join me!

For I will bear this not alone, no sir! I refuse!  
So when you join me in this eerie place, perhaps we could form a truce?  
And you and I shall run together, away from inevitable demise  
Bound to this sorrowful fate, tears shall forever flow from our eyes


End file.
